Proper Directions
by iPlu
Summary: The Frog Brothers have a new family to deal with.But they aren't human.


**I mentioned in my story 'Hidden' that I'll be doing short bloodsucker-hunting fics,whilst I work on other fan fictions. So,here you go,dear readers! (Just to let you know that I'm alive,well and thinking up stories that explode my brain.)**

* * *

"Stakes?" Edgar asked,reaching up to fumble with his wooden-stake sling,his back turned to his brother,Alan,who was counting the stakes.

"Six in total,bro." Alan replied,before tapping his brother's shoulder to indicate to check his.

"Excellent." Edgar commented,his face serious as he counted the stakes in front of him."You have six in total also." He said,nodding his head strongly,once. Alan nodded also and they both hopped onto their bikes,that were parked in the front of their home.

They had recently learnt that a new family had moved in; a father,and his two,teenage sons. But they weren't the average human: they were bloodsuckers,who had decided to move to Santa Carla for an easy ride in getting blood. The Frog Brothers knew they were bloodsuckers from reliable sources; Sam Emerson,who had been sent to the new family by Lucy to give them a welcoming home-made meal. Sam noticed that something was odd about the abode,due to the windows being boarded up and the car's black-tinted windows in the drive-way. It was even more weird when the front door opened a crack and Sam seen a middle-aged man - sporting sunglasses - looking at him weirdly. Sam tried greeting him,but the man simply shut the door. But,before he shut the door,Sam noticed the long finger nails clutching the door open,and Sam instantly knew they were bloodsuckers and ran to the Frog Brothers immediately.

Sam was right: the abode was definitely a vampires' and Edgar instantly got off his bike to run to the front door,where he pressed himself against the wall and indicated to his brother to move forward,who dropped his bike and ran to stand besides Edgar. The house was quiet and there was no movement heard inside. Edgar noticed that the car in the drive had no black-tinted windows; Sam must have over-looked that detail. The windows weren't even boarded-up,but had black curtains. Sam really needed to pay attention.

"That's a deception." Edgar whispered to Alan,who remained with a solid expression as he looked about the premises."They're probably stood behind the door,or looking out- " Edgar flicked his head to the window,as if to scare the bloodsucker that wasn't behind the curtains."- the window." He narrowed his eyes,before shuffling against the wall towards the back gate of the back garden. Alan followed,briefly looking in the windows to see if there was any movement:_ nada_.

In the back garden,there were garden furniture and a pretty little fountain that had slimy koi fish swimming around in them. It was a bright land,with evenly bright,green grass and a flower-bed.

"I'll kick down the door,and make sure the coast is clear before you come in." Edgar explained,running up to the door before Alan could respond. The door slammed down with a massive _crash_ from the force of Edgar's military boots,leaving a mud print on the paint. Edgar reached for one of his stakes and pointed it towards the darkness. A light flickered from the living room to the left and Edgar moved towards it - checking the premises first: clear - before indicating to his brother to move with him.

"So bloodsuckers like watching t.v." Alan commented,recognising the theme tune from '_Looney Tunes'_ and the stuttering voice of Elmer Fudd. "_Silly wabbit."_ Alan said,mimicking the hunters voice,and earning a least amused expression from Edgar. "Sorry." Alan commented,following his brother again as they moved towards the door of the living room. Edgar indicated on his fingers: _One,two,three_ before suddenly bursting into the living room and shouting: "Die,bloodsucker!"

Two,little girls sat on the carpet. Their eyes were now set on Edgar,who had his arm raised and the wooden stake positioned to stab down. They stared for a few moments,before screaming in unison.

"They're not teenage boys." Alan commented,his hand also raised with a wooden stake.

"Shit,I know." Edgar replied,cringing at the sounds the girls were emitting. Footsteps were heard on the landing stairs as a woman came hurtling into the living room,wondering what was up with her girls.

"Who are you?" The woman shouted,moving over to her daughters and huddling them."Get out! Get out right now!" She threatened,glaring at them.

"Sorry,miss." Edgar quickly apologized."We thought this house was occupied by vampires." He explained,but the woman simply let out a frustrated '_Grr_!' making the Frog Brothers quickly remove themselves and out the home.

"_My door!"_ They heard the mother say as they ran from the back garden to their bikes.

Edgar was about to get on his bike when he noticed curtains shift from the house next to this one. The car in the drive-way had black-tinted windows,and the windows were boarded up with cork wood.

"Next house." Edgar said,nodding to his brother who nodded back. They moved their bikes to the next house and did the same process again; making it to the front door,checking the premises,checking the windows,then round the back,before booting down the door.

* * *

This time they were met with a scrawny male who was stood on the stairs,his fangs extended and a look of murder on his face. His eyes were luminous yellow,and they glowed in the darkness of the hallway.

"Definitely the right house." Alan commented,grinning at Edgar,who grunted in response. Edgar held his hand out,his palm upwards,and his brother slapped his hand against that palm in a confirmation,before running towards the skeletal male.

The male shifted out the way and Alan nearly landed face-first towards the stairs,but he regained his balance and moved towards the bloodsucker. It wasn't long until Alan had the bloodsucker on the ground,due to tousling him to the floor and making sure his arms were restrained by his knees holding them down. He raised the wooden stake and quickly drove it through the vampires chest,an explosion of liquid spurting from the wound that covered the Frog's camouflage jacket.

"One down!" Alan shouted,getting off the disintegrating bloodsucker and moving to be besides his brother,who was half-way up the stairs. Edgar grunted,"Now where's the other bro?" He asked,rhetorically.

The house became silent,save for the cars driving by outside. The Frogs had moved to the landing,where five doors were lining the walls down the passageway. One door was slightly ajar,and Alan noticed a shadow creep past behind it. He nudged Edgar and nodded towards it,before moving forwards. But Edgar stopped him,by shooting his arm out quickly and thudding him in the chest.

"_No." _Edgar said,shaking his head briefly."No - it wouldn't be that easy. They're leading us towards a trap that only bloodsuckers can commit; they know how foolish humans can be,and how a simple shadow can fool them into thinking they're behind that door." Edgar explained,whispering as he shifted his eyes about the passageway,narrowing them slightly to change his peripheral perspective.

"Right." Alan replied."That was stupid of me."

"Yes,it was." Edgar commented."Very stupid."

Suddenly,the second brother was in front of them,making the Frogs yell out in surprise and Edgar drop his wooden stake."I hate it when they do that!" He shouted,taking out another stake from his sling and pointing it towards the bloodsucking brother.

"You alright,boys?" The bloodsucker spoke,grinning from ear-to-ear."Are you here for dinner?" He asked,moving towards the brothers."Shame it's _you _that's on the menu!" He concluded,before lunging forwards and slashing Alan on the cheek. Alan cringed and tottered backwards into the banister of the stairs,the blood trickling down his cheek. Edgar growled and lunged for the vampire,who had flew upwards and over the light haired male.

"It's not going to be that easy,Rambo." The bloodsucker commented,letting out a laugh as he moved from behind Edgar,clutching the Frog by his arm and lifting him up in the air. Edgar kept his clutch on the wooden stake as his trainers left the ground,and he was moving towards the stairs. He looked up and was met with the face of the ugly bloodsucker,the yellow eyes boring into his.

"Let go of me!" Edgar growled,thrashing about to try and escape the claws of the bloodsucker,but he was being dangled above the stairs. If he was dropped,he was sure he would break some bones and he would prove useless.

"Die,bloodsucker!" Alan shouted from behind them,running from the far wall of the landing to the top of the stairs,where he jumped up and clung onto the back of the vampire. He sneered and shouldered Alan in the face,but the Frog refused to let go.

"'Bout time." Edgar commented,looking down at the wide expanse from up in the air,to the wooden floor below.

"It hurt,alright?" Alan replied,indicating his slash on his cheek that was still bleeding.

"Oh,don't be such a baby!" Edgar retorted back.

The bloodsucker cleared his throat,and the Frogs both looked at him.

"Oh,yeah." Edgar added,nodding at his brother who nodded back. In unison,they both drove their wooden stakes into the bloodsucking brother; Alan's went through his back,and Edgar's went through his chest. They both ended up being covered in the liquid.

Then Edgar realised they were still up in the air,and the bloodsucker had disintegrated into ash."Drop,and roll!" Edgar shouted to Alan as they tumbled to the ground. Edgar loosened his legs and rolled in time when he hit the ground,the pain not as bad as it would have been if he hadn't dropped n' rolled. Alan did the same,rolling besides his brother. They had landed back on the first floor,as they were dangled over the stairs.

They both stood up quickly and brushed the bloodsuckers ash off their military outfit."Now,where's the King of Darkness?" Edgar asked,quickly making his way towards the kitchen and booting open the door: _nada._ Next was the living room:_ nada_. That left the dining room.

The Frogs cautiously made it up to the dining room door,and Edgar placed his hand on the door. Edgar looked over at Alan,who was right besides him,ready to attack. They both nodded at each other,before crashing open the door with both their shoulders and rushing in.

* * *

Nothing.

"Oh,for fuc-" Edgar began,but the dining room table suddenly lifted up and was thrown towards them."Holy shit!" Alan shouted,grabbing his brother's sleeve and taking him down with him as he thrown himself to the ground. The table smashed against the wall behind them; relief washed over them that the table was small,and wasn't one of those long,oak table that would take five people to lift.

"Boys,so glad you could come." A deep voice spoke from in front of them. Alan looked up and saw a middle-aged man wearing a business suit,his fangs sharper and his eyes a brighter yellow that bore some red in them. Edgar looked up also,getting up to his feet, and shouted:"Yeah,and don't think your sons are helping. They're dead,fatso!" The father frowned at this and grimaced as the insult,rather than the fact his sons were dead.

Edgar reached down and pulled his brother to his feet."They were it's your turn." Edgar ran full-force at the father,his wooden stake poised,but when he reached the fatso,the bloodsucker reacted by gripping the wooden stake,pulling it free from Edgar's grasp,and throwing it across the room. Edgar went around to reach for his other wooden stakes,but the father shredded his sling in half with his claws,causing the stakes to clatter to the floor.

"Oh,shit." Edgar breathed,when he was picked up by the bloodsucker and flung across the room. Alan had to move out the way as not to collide with his brother.

"Edgar!" Alan shouted,"You alright,bro?"

"Yeah.." Edgar replied,his voice not as confident as before as he rubbed his back,after hitting a drawer."Just get him."

Alan nodded and advanced towards the father slowly,the father looking right back at him,flexing his claws that had some blood on them.

"_Geezus,he cut me."_ Edgar mumbled in the background.

Alan glared at the father for hurting his brother. But he didn't reach for a wooden stake,though - instead,he reached inside his bag that was around his shoulder and curled his hand around something. The father recognised this and lunged for Alan,but Alan reacted and took out the thing in his bag: a small water-pistol full of Holy Water,which he squirted straight into the father's eyes,causing him to cry out in surprise. No stream of smoke came from the father's face and he started a high-pitch solo,his hands reaching up to tend to his eyes,but it was no good as it supposedly burned into his skin and made him stumble backwards. Alan squirted him a few more times to make sure - still no streams of smoke emitting from the burning flesh of the bloodsucker.

But then the father started laughing.

Alan's expression dropped and he heard Edgar get up,and mumble: "_Of course. Some of them don't react badly to Holy Water." _

The bloodsucker removed his hands and Alan grimaced at the sight of mottled skin,and some of the cheek bones revealed."Ugly." He commented.

"Looks like you're losing your luck,boys." The father commented,letting out another laugh.

"I don't think so,fatso." Edgar growled: he had a string of garlic that he was now twirling over his head,and starting to pivot."Duck!" He called out to Alan - who complied - before throwing the string of garlic full-force towards the bloodsucker,hitting him square in the face. The garlic split and spread across the bloodsuckers face,collecting in the inside of his suit.

This time,garlic definitely paid it's tribute. The bloodsucker let out a real high-pitched noise and fell to the ground; the sound of sizzling was heard as he was being burned to the bone. The father eventually became ash,just like his sons. The string of garlic landed in the ruffle of the bloodsucker suit pieces.

Alan kicked the clothes with the toe of his military boot and looked back at Edgar,who closed his eyes and nodded strongly,once."Our work here is done." Edgar simply said.

* * *

A light tapping was heard on Sam Emerson's window,and he opened it up to be met with a handle of pebbles thrown at his face."Hey!" He called out,lifting up his arms to shield his face."Hey! Stop it!" He yelled,looking to see who it was.

It was the Frog Brothers,and there was a very stern looking Edgar. He pointed his index finger fiercely at Sam.

"Next time - " He began,picking up another pebble and dashing it at Sam,but it bounced off the window pane and fell onto the ledge below."- give us proper directions!"


End file.
